A cleaner is a material that is dissolved in water so that impurities attached to the surface of a solid are washed out, and is referred to as a detergent, a bleaching agent, a washing agent, or a rinsing agent. Representative examples thereof are a chlorine-based cleaner and an oxygen-based cleaner. Here, the chlorine-based cleaner composed mainly of sodium hypochlorite exhibits strong cleaning power. However, the chlorine-based cleaner is problematic because discoloration and breakage of clothes may occur during cleaning, and moreover, chlorine gas is generated to thus cause discomfort to the user and be harmful to health. Hence, an oxygen-based bleaching agent using sodium percarbonate is receiving attention for home use, as disclosed in the following Patent Literature.